In my pocket
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: Someone is blaming Gaia for something she didnt do, that could have costly affects. review please
1. All that I got to keep me warm

In my pocket  
  
Sam Moon  
My boyfriend.  
I cant believe it is true.  
I cant believe someone chose me over Heather Gannis.  
But hey it seems to be true so I will shut up and be happy.  
  
Saturdays were Gaia's second most favorite day next to friday. And this saturday was another plus. She was spending it with her one and only love. Sam Moon. She loved him to death. Nothing could comebetween them. Thats all she could think of. Sam and her forever. But that might not ever happen. The forever part. Due to the fact that somebody wants her dead every now and then. It could jeopardize Sam's life. But she would protect him no matter what. That was a promise that she made to herself.  
  
But it couldnt hurt that she enjoyed being with him so much. Laying there on his bed she wanted to be with him. She wanted him in her. But that couldnt happen right now. Not just yet. Because there were people in the room. They were all watching a movie. Gaia was kinda pissed. She wanted her Sam all to herself. But watching a scary movie with all his friends wouldnt be a problem.  
  
"Are you scared yet?" Sam asked.  
  
No! She wanted to scream so loud in his ear. She never gets scared. But she needed to say something. Anything. "If I say yes, would you put your arm around me?"  
  
Sam just smiled at her. She was so beautiful to him. "Yeah,"  
  
"Ok then, I'm scared." Gaia said as his arm crept around her landing on her shoulder. So sweet and so warm. What was she doing here with all these people? This isnt a typical Gaia Moore rountine. No people not ever. Ever since she had lost Mary she vowed that.  
  
Gaia tried to look at the television but his arm felt so good. She laughed out loud when she saw the blonde bimbo on screen et stabbed by the killer. It was so cheesy. She had seen realier blood on her hamburgers. They gang all stared at her. "What?"  
  
They all returned their eyes to the screen. Gaia whispered in Sam's ear. "I dont think they like me."  
  
He whispered back, "They do it was just that, it was supposed to be scary."  
  
"Oh," Gaia said. "Next time I'll scream."  
  
"Ok," Sam replied.  
  
A little later the movie was over and it was time to go. Gaia didnt want to go. "Sam, can I stay the night?"  
  
"Sure," Sam replied.  
  
Then the thoughts rushed to her head about what she wantd to do. "Wait, maybe its a bad idea."  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"Cause if you knew what I wanted to do tonight you wouldnt want to look at me the same way again." She said with a sly smile on her face. "I'll go tonight but one night I will spend the night with you." she siad giving him a kiss.  
  
She was on her way. But one quick stop pass Washington square park wouldnt hurt. So she was on her way. She was at ease. No one was in sight. Good. She was really happy. Maybe word got around that some super bitch was trying to save the city. Then her heart jumped a beat. A scream. A loud one. A loud cheesy one, like in that scary movie she was watching. She turned to see a blonde teenager being pulled across the park by her purse.  
  
Of course it was a time for superman. She rushed over to the girl. The guy looked at her and laughed. He was chinese. Whoa he thought that just casue I'm a 17 year old white chick that he could matrix me? Nada. He got in a fighting stance. She whispered something in chinese which was fighting words. He was completely stunned, "Come and get it." Gaia urged. She never thought she would be saying that.  
  
He lunged at her with a full front kick coming at her. She simply dodged out of the way. She then gave him a punch to the head. He then grabbed her arm and flipped her over landing her on the hard and cold geond. Her head hurt badly now. She got up and unleashed a side kick to his head. He knew it hurted.  
  
She backed up a bit to let him charge at her. As he charged she stuck out her left foot and triped him. He fell to the ground hurt. Nothing to bad. That wasnt her style. Just hurt enough to never attack an innocent looking girl. But Gaia is not that innocent. She turned away and started to walk. She realized that it was kinda late so she should be on her way.  
  
8:30 am and Gaia had just left out for school. She should take the bus. But every now and then someone on the bus would tick her off. And fighting on a moving vehicle full of people wasnt her thing. She would just have to move a little faster. Which she really wasnt in the hurry of doing. Moving fast to get to school? No way! So she staarted to walk her normal walk which wasnt all that fast.  
  
But first she needed snacks. Snacks to survive the day. So she made her way into the nearest Royal farms. In there she saw some krispy kremes. She headed for them. Good, she could stash these in her locker and take little nibbles in between periods. Then she grabbed some bubblelicious bubble gum and some sour skittles. She went up to the check out counter and paid the guy as Ed rolled in.  
  
"Hey," he said to her as low as possible.  
  
"Hey, whats wrong, a cold?" Gaia asked.  
  
"No," Ed said. "Someone is following me." He pointed to the guy outside near the bushes. He was in his late twenties and had a medium build. She got her bag of goddies and headed out.  
  
"Why?" Gaia asked.  
  
"I dont know." Ed whispered.  
  
"Ok, first stop whispering." Gaia said getting a bit louder than usual.  
  
Ed smiled Gaia usually took up for her friends. "Ok," he said in his normal voice. They began to head for the school. The guy was still behind them. What was he doing? Spying? She turned around. "Hello?""  
  
The guy stopped. "What?"  
  
"I dont mean to be nosey and all. But are you following me and my friend?" Gaia asked.  
  
"No," the man answered.  
  
"Ok," Gaia said. "Then can you not walk behind us?"  
  
"Sure," the man answered then sneered at Ed.  
  
"What is his deal?" Ed asked.  
  
"Does he know you?" Gaia asked.  
  
"No I never seen him before in my life." Ed asked.  
  
"Ok," Gaia said.  
  
First period sucks! That is what Gaia had figured out. It sucks. For many reasons. To name a few. It was math. It was the first period, which means that it is the reason she isnt in her bed eating krispy kremes and watching peoples court. But most of all because it had the worlds pettiest bitch in it. HEATHER GANNIS. Which blew all the little ones out of the water.  
  
Heather sitted in the back with the FOHS. They laughed and snickered at every little thing. EVERY LITTLE THING. Which bugged the hell out of Gaia. Really is math funny? No, Then their were the clowns that basically made all the laughing easier. Oh and its a monday. Which was bad enough.  
  
"Ok," the teacher said. "We will begin teaming up with partners for our annual math project. I let the computer pick the names so you all wouldnt be mad with me."  
  
Oh god.  
  
"The first group is Matt and Steven. Next group Zack and Joe. Heather and Gaia."  
  
Wait hold up. Pause. Gaia wished she had the powers like from charmed to freeze time. What the hell was the computer thinking? A perfect match Heather Gannis and Gaia Moore. What the hell? Gaia couldnt and wouldnt even listen to the rest of the names being read off. And apperently Heahter wasnt either.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm not working with her." Heather said bitchly.  
  
"Me neither." Gaia said also rising.  
  
"I'm sorry but that is what the computer picked out. So I'm sorry," the teacher said sincerely. "So sit down and shut up."  
  
Whoa who did this bitch think she is? Gaia sat back in her seat as did Heather. What a bitch.   
  
"So the projects are due in on friday you have all this week." the teacher said.  
  
Saved by the bell. Gaia got up and headed to her locker. She needed a doughnut. She opened her locker to find everything gone. What? But there was a note. "You killed him."  
  
"What?" Gaia said aloud. Someone was sending her notes and stole all of her things. Who could have sent this? She headed for the door and headed out.  
  
To be continued,  
  
Review please! And please check out my site www.geocities.com/hav_no_fear222 


	2. Son of a gun

Fearless   
  
  
Ok, so here's the deal. Someone sent me a letter.  
Ok, thats nuffin new. But this time the letter read  
that I killed somone. I dont kill. That is a rule. Even  
though I could. I just dont. But I am trying to figure  
out who they think I could have killed.  
  
  
Washington square park was very busy on a night like this. Junkies and dealers were all over the place. And here she was a seventeen year old white girl. She knew she could take all of them out if she wanted to. Or if they werent man enough to take her on with a gun. Her mind was wondering about the guy who stole all of her things. If someone wanted her they would have to attack sooner or later.  
  
What she needed was to clear her head. So she would play chess. So she sat there. It was a new guy this time. He played well for the first five minutes. But she beat him for twenty dollars. She walked away. But she cringed when she felt the coldness of a gun agaisnt her head.  
  
What? "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"You should know," the voice said.  
  
She couldnt tell who it was. "Please, before you blow my brains out at least me know who you are."  
  
"You killed him," the voice said.  
  
"Who?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Do you kill that many people not to know who you killed?"  
  
"Look asshole," Gaia said. "I didnt kill anyone."  
  
"Sure you did, do you remeber..."  
  
"Who?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Skizz,"  
  
"Skizz?" Gaia asked. "I didnt kill him,"  
  
"Sure you did," the guy said. "You were there. You shot him."  
  
"No, I saw someone who killed him." Gaia said.  
  
He pulled the trigger and she hit him in the stomach with her elbow. She was safe. She began to run. No, she stopped she had to finish this. She charged for him. She tackled him landing on the ground with a smash.  
  
"Bitch! Are you gonna kill me like you killed my brother?" he screamed at her.  
  
"Your brother?" Gaia asked. "I'm so sorry." then she wondered why she had said that. He was trying to kill her.  
  
"Yeah," he said kicking her in the face. She fell to the ground. She got up with her arms raised to her face as if she was blocking his next attempt.  
  
"Stop," Gaia said.  
  
"No, Killer!" he screamed at her holding up his gun.  
  
Gaia put up one of her hands. "Please you dont have to do this."  
  
His hand was trembling with fear.  
  
"You dont wanna pull the trigger." Gaia said.  
  
"Shut up you little shit! You dont know what I want to do! I want to kill you! You destroyed my family!"  
  
"I didnt kill him!" it began to rain.  
  
"Shut up you bitch!" it was raining harder.  
  
Gaia did a front kick and knocked the gun from his hands. He charged for her knocking her to the ground. He began to violently punch her face. Blood was everywhere. He picked her up and tossed her a few feet. He picked up the gun.  
  
"I cant live like this." He screamed. He put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.  
  
Gaia screamed. She felt something tap at her. She turned around to see the one person she needed to see. "Sam,"  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Honestly...no,"  
  
"What happened around here?" Sam asked her,  
  
"He thought I killed someone." she gulped "Close to him." se began to sob.  
  
He took her in his arms and kissed her gently. "It's gonna be ok,"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise."  
  
THE END.  
Sorry it took so long for me to get this out but I recently had a loss in my family. So I hope you like it :) 


End file.
